


Brunches and Bunnies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunch at the Weasleys gets competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunches and Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #88: Brunch, for HD_fluff's prompt #112: [Fluffy Easter pictures](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/692168.html), and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #110: “It won’t be so bad.”. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Brunches and Bunnies

~

“Brunch with the Weasleys.” Draco’s face was expressionless. “You seriously want me to go to Easter brunch with the Weasleys. You do realise they hate me, yes?” 

“They don’t hate you.” Harry cleared his throat as Draco raised an eyebrow. “They don’t! They just don’t know you. This would be an opportunity for them to see the real you.” 

“And if they don’t like the real me?” 

“They will love you, just as I do.” 

Draco’s eyes softened slightly. “You really want this, don’t you? Why?”

Harry smiled. “Well, yes,” he said. “As for why...We’ve been together a while now and they’re like family to me--” 

“We’ve been together nineteen weeks, three days and--” Draco glanced at the clock on the mantel, “--four hours. And has it occurred to you that maybe we’ve done all right because I _haven’t_ spent a lot of time with them?” 

Harry shook his head. “It won’t be so bad,” he promised. “They all know about you, it’s not as if I’ve kept you a secret. No one is going to do anything...bad.” 

“Like hex me, you mean?” Draco huffed, but Harry could see his tense posture relaxing. “Fine. What does brunch at the Weasleys involve?” he asked. 

“Lots and lots of food,” Harry said. He paused. “And kids. There will be a lot of kids. Maybe as Easter egg hunt?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “A what?” 

“An Easter egg hunt. You know, the adults hide eggs and the kids have to find them? The kid who finds the most gets a prize.” 

“I deserve a prize for even considering this,” Draco sniffed, but Harry could tell he was weakening. 

Harry grinned. “That can be arranged,” he said, standing and pulling Draco to his feet. He leaned in and murmured, “After all, it’s not every day you get to celebrate your nineteen week, three day and four hour anniversary.” 

Draco hummed. “A celebration, hm?” He smirked. “Will there be a gift?” 

“Definitely.” Harry pressed his growing erection against Draco. “A _big_ one.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “All right,” he said, dragging Harry towards the bedroom. “First, give me this _big gift_ and I’ll consider it.” 

“Oh, I’ll give it to you, all right,” Harry said with a leer, and as he stripped them both with but a spoken spell, and they raced towards the bedroom, there was no more discussion about brunch.

~

“Salazar on a stick,” Draco murmured when they arrived at the Burrow on Easter. “I think Easter threw up in here.” Looking around, he spotted a giant chocolate bunny on a table. Immediately, his mouth began to water.

Harry coughed. “Please try to be nice.” 

“I’m always nice.” Dragging his attention from the chocolate bunny, Draco looked around at the insanity to which Harry had dragged him. He squinted. “Are those baby bunnies and chicks?” 

Harry smiled. “Yes. Hermione’s idea. She thought it’d be a good idea to have a bit of a petting zoo for the kids, educate them about baby animals--” 

Draco shook his head. “Typical.” 

“Harry! You made it!” Molly Weasley came up to them beaming. Her smile dimmed slightly when she saw Draco. “And Draco. Welcome to our home.” 

Taking a deep breath, Draco pasted on his brightest smile. “Thank you for having me, Mrs Weasley.” Taking her hand, he bent low over it, kissing it.

She giggled. “Call me Molly,” she said, tone warmer. “And aren’t you a charmer?” She glanced at Harry. “No wonder Harry’s so smitten.” 

Draco could feel himself blushing, and Harry’s face was turning red, too. 

Molly laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, lads. Go on, join in the festivities.” 

Once they were out of earshot, Harry leaned in and whispered, “Thanks. That was nice of you.” 

Draco snorted. “Nice? That was self-preservation. She’s scary!” 

Harry chuckled. “Gorgeous _and_ smart. I knew I was with you for a reason.” 

“You mean you’re not just with me for the fantastic sex?” Draco murmured. 

“I admit, that does feature high on the list of plusses,” Harry replied with a grin. 

They wandered the house and its grounds, along the way picking up pastries and drinks. It was a casual brunch, with people making plates up from the platters Molly had charmed to float about, and finding seats wherever available to eat and chat. They ended up outside on the lawn, at a table with Ronald and Hermione. 

“Harry. Malfoy,” Ronald greeted them. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Hello, Harry, Draco,” she said. “Happy Easter.”

“Happy Easter,” Draco replied. He rather liked Hermione, especially since he’d got to know her a bit more from working with her at the Ministry. Ronald was...tolerable.

“Looks like you’re enjoying Molly’s cooking,” Harry said after Draco helped himself to a third plate of food from some of the platters. “Make sure you save room for chocolate.” 

Draco hummed. “I’m not sure there will be any left.” He nodded towards a blonde toddler who was seated in the grass and who seemed to have made it her mission to eat all the chocolate from a basket in front of her. 

Hermione laughed. “She does seem determined to have it all, doesn’t she?” Leaning forward, she cooed, “Who’s a hungry girl, then?”

“I wonder who she belongs to?” Ronald said quietly as Hermione engaged the child. 

Draco sniggered. “You actually don’t know? I mean _I_ have an excuse, but _you_ should know all these people. They’re your relatives, after all.” 

Ronald flushed. “Come on. Everyone’s having babies. How’m I supposed to know every single kid here? Harry, help me out.” 

Harry coughed. “Sorry, mate. I’m staying out of this one.” 

Ronald huffed. “Well, she could be one of Bill’s daughters I suppose. They just had another one, right?” 

Hermione turned around, shooting them all a quelling look. “Yes they did. And yes, this is your niece Dominique, Ron. Honestly!”

“Well I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep track with people having babies all the bloody time--!” 

Harry inclined his head and Draco, seeing the wisdom of his suggestion, stood. As they edged away from the bickering couple, he murmured, “So, what else is there to do at thing thing?”

Taking Draco’s arm, Harry steered him towards the house. “Maybe we can help set up the Easter egg hunt.” 

Molly was pleased to have them help, and as she gathered the children to explain the rules of the hunt, Harry and Draco, as well as a few others, quietly hid more eggs. By the time they returned, Molly was finished up her speech. “...and, as you know, there’s prize for the one who finds the most eggs.” 

Draco hummed. “There’s a prize?” 

“That giant chocolate bunny we saw when we came in,” said Harry. “It was by the door, remember?”

“Yes.” Draco licked his lips. 

Harry coughed. “Never mind. You’re not eligible, remember? You helped hide the eggs.” 

“There’s a way around that, though,” said Draco, lips pursed, mind racing. “If I simply make a deal with one of the kids who may need a bit of help, we can split the profits and--” 

“No.” Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled Draco out of the way of the stampede of kids on their way to the garden. “Give it up, you’re going to have to settle for me as your prize later.” 

“Am I?” Draco smirked. “Ah well, I suppose I can always make the best of it.” 

Harry grinned, his eyes glinting with promise. “Somehow I thought you might.” 

~

They made it home after brunch without incident, although Harry kept a close eye on Draco after he caught him trying to get Teddy alone to hatch a plot to get the prize. Harry was pretty sure he’d foiled their plan in time, although one never knew with Draco.

In the end, one of George and Angelina’s kids won the bunny. Harry made sure to cling to Draco’s wand hand. While he didn’t _think_ Draco would try to steal from a child, Harry knew his boyfriend, and he did love chocolate.

Molly sent them home with a care package full of brunch food such as quiche, croissants, fairy cakes, and, of course, Easter chocolates, which Draco immediately started consuming the moment they got home.

As Harry unpacked the food, he could sense Draco watching him. It wasn’t a surprise when Draco embraced him from behind. “So what did you think of your first Weasley Easter brunch?” he asked, turning in Draco’s arms. 

Draco smirked. “Not bad,” he said. “The food was good. Although next year I think there should be an Easter egg hunt for the adults. Perhaps I should say something to Molly--” 

Shaking his head, Harry leaned in, kissing Draco. “With a prize?” 

“Of course. What good’s a competition without a prize?” Draco started to unbutton Harry’s shirt. “And as lovely a prize as you are, I wouldn’t mind a giant chocolate bunny about now.” 

Grinning, Harry spun Draco around. “Good thing you can have both, then, isn’t it?” he murmured in his ear before snapping his fingers.

A large box appeared. Draco gasped. “That wasn’t there before.” 

“It was, I just Disillusioned it.” Harry steered him towards it. “Think of it as your prize for being so good at brunch today.” 

Draco made short work of opening it, and when he found the chocolate bunny inside, he beamed at Harry. “You got me my own!”

“Yep.” Harry smiled indulgently as Draco broke off one of the ears and began to nibble. “Like it?” 

“Delicious.” Licking his fingers clean, Draco moved towards Harry, intent clear in his eyes. “Shall I show you how grateful I am?” 

Harry smiled. “Please.” 

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. Draco pushed Harry onto the sofa and, after some hasty preparation, sank down onto Harry’s cock with moan. Harry, gasping with pleasure, managed to steady Draco’s hips with his hands as he rode Harry to ecstasy. 

Afterwards, as they curled together on the sofa, Harry murmured, “Think you’ll be up for Easter brunch again next year?” 

“Of course.” Draco hummed. “Although I still plan to have a word with Molly about an adult prize.” 

Harry groaned. “But I got you your own bunny!” 

“I know.” Draco smirked. “But if there had been an adult competition, I could have had two!” 

~


End file.
